


In Peace We Leave This Shore, In Love We'll Find The Next

by BluePower24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/F, Peaceful Death, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: "The clock was ticking, and Clarke knew she wouldn't hear the end of the story. Her breathing was becoming difficult, and her eyelids were heavy. But looking around the room, she wasn't scared. Clarke wasn't scared because she wasn't alone, and because she knew there was someone on the other side, waiting for her."





	In Peace We Leave This Shore, In Love We'll Find The Next

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited and english isn't my first language so forgive me any mistakes.

In the end, it was Clarke. She had been brave and faced life with head held high. She had seen many wars. She had gained, and she had lost. But she had always fought whatever challenges life threw at her. Now, her fight was almost done.

 

Most of her loved ones were gone. Her mother, most of her friends, and Lexa.

 

Lexa...

 

Clarke never forgot about her. How can someone forget the love of their life? Lexa was her soulmate. Even after so many years, Clarke still believed their souls would be eternally mingled with each other. They had been destined to meet in this life time, as well as many others to come.

 

At the end, Clarke found herself surrounded by her children. Lost kids, like herself, when she found them. Madi, the little nightblood Clarke had adopted after the nuclear fire, was sitting beside her bed, reading a story. Tobi, Jeff and Killian, all nightblood boys, also survivors of the fire, listened on the floor. And the small children, Alexis and Kora, sat on the bed, by their grandma's feet. This was a private ceremony. Nobody would enter to request the commander's attention to some political matter. Madi had made sure of that.

 

The clock was ticking, and Clarke knew she wouldn't hear the end of the story. Her breathing was becoming difficult, and her eyelids were heavy. But looking around the room, she wasn't scared. Clarke wasn't scared because she wasn't alone, and because she knew there was someone on the other side, waiting for her.

 

A few minutes later, Madi casted a glance at her mother before closing the book. Alexis and Kora protested. They wanted to know the ending, but Tobi shushed them. They boys got up and stood by their mother's side, all wearing sad smiles. Clarke, however, her smile was proud and happy.

"Don't be sad for me." She said in a weak voice. "I've lived a full life. Now it's time for me to go."

"Where are you going, grandma?" Asked Alexis. The girl’s blue eyes shone with innocent curiosity.

"To meet with someone very special to me. She's in the stars waiting for me." Clarke smiled.

Madi sobbed. She was trying to contain it but couldn't do it.

Clarke shifted her gaze to her oldest daughter. "Madi, sweetie, it's going to be alright."

"I'll miss you." Madi sobbed again and Clarke reached for her hand. The woman's grasp was weak but comforting. "I'll always be with you, my child. I'll be watching over all of you."

Madi smiled. She still couldn't stop the tears, but what was the point. She was sad about losing her mother, but also happy that, despite all the hell they had been through in life, at least could have a peaceful parting. "Tell her I said hi."

Clarke smiled. "I will."

 

A few minutes later, Clarke couldn't speak anymore. Her eyes were closing, and they knew. It was time. Alexis and Kora both kissed their grandma's cheek and said their goodbyes. After that, they were told to wait outside. Madi and Jeff held one of Clarke's hand, while Killian and Tobi held the other.

"In peace may you leave the shore." Madi started.

"In love may you find the next." Killian followed.

"Safe passage on your travels." Tobi leaned down and kisses his mother's hand.

"Until our final journey on the ground." Jeff sobbed.

The four siblings ended together. "May we meet again."

 

...

 

She was sitting on a sunny beach. Nice weather, blue skies and crystal water. A light breeze blew through her hair.

Clarke looked around. She had no idea where she was. There wasn't any element that gave her a clue of her localization, except that the coastline extended for miles on end. It didn't seem to have an ending. Maybe it didn't.

 

Then she heard a voice. A soft but firm voice, calling for her. She knew this voice. Clarke turned her head, and there she was. Her chestnut hair danced free with the wind. Her armor had been replaced by a simple, white sundress and there was no warpaint staining her face. And she was looking back, with the warmest smile Clarke had ever seen.

 

Clarke stood up and walked towards her, suddenly feeling a surge of happiness pushing her forward. With each steep she took, Clarke felt lighter, but stronger at the same time. Pain, despair, sadness, ... All faded away as Clarke's walk turned into a run.

"Lexa!" Clarke called as she ran.

 

When Clarke reached her, she was no older than the child who had landed on the ground many, many years ago. Clarke threw her arms around her soulmate and hid her face on her neck. She felt Lexa holding her tight. Her strong arms felt like home. Finally, Clarke was flooded by an immense happiness and peace.

Lexa was crying.

Clarke pulled away slightly, just enough to see her lover's face. Her green eyes carried so much love, but also relief, like someone who had finally found something they'd lost.

 

"I've been waiting for you, my love." The brunette whispered. She touched her forehead with the blonde's and Clarke closed her eyes, sighing contently.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

Lexa shook her head before touching Clarke's cheek with a delicate hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

After basking in each other's presence for a while, Lexa pulled away. She walked past Clarke before turning around and offering her a hand.

Clarke eyed her, suspicious. "What?"

"It's time." Lexa said with a hint of sadness.

Clarke's smiled disappeared. "Already? But we barely had any time."

"My love-"

"No, I want to stay with you!"

"Clarke..." The brunette stood in front of her lover and squeezed her shoulders. "You know we can't. We have to go."

Clarke sighed. She knew that. As much as she wished she could stay in this beach with Lexa, she knew, eventually they'd have to leave. And there was only one way out.

 

They stood in front of the vast ocean, hand in hand, while the small waves tickled their toes.

"Who do you think we'll be next?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged, observing as the sun began to set on the horizon. "Does it matter?"

Clarke shook her head. Neither of them knew exactly what would happen next, in what kind of world they'd be reborn in, who they'd be reborn as. But that didn't really matter. One way or another, both knew they'd find each other sooner or later, even if this vast ocean washed away the memories of their past life.

"Ready?" Lexa asked, squeezing Clarke's hand in encouragement.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

Hand in hand, both spirits entered the water, leaving their identities as Clarke and Lexa behind. Leaving a part of themselves in that world, in memories and legends. Their story would be passed down to countless generations to count, but they would be somewhere else by then. They would've left this shore and found the next one.

With one last smile, Clarke stared into Lexa's reassuring green eyes.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tobi, Jeff, Killian, Alexis and Kora are my own characters.  
> I haven't seen any episode of the fifth season, but I imagine that, in the future, Madi couldn't become a commander. That, and I like the idea of Madi being the legacy of Lexa and Clarke.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
